Land vehicles such as vans may be provided with side doors that slide along a length of the vehicle. These doors may be include power locking systems which automatically close and lock the side doors having been slid into a position to be locked in a closed or open position. These doors have advantages of allowing passengers to enter and exit a vehicle without having to exert energy or be concerned properly closing and locking a sliding door.